Love At Night
by M0M0-chan
Summary: Kyoko is going over to check on Ren. But what happens when a stalker is involved? This is my first fan fiction so yeah i did my best.
1. Chapter 1

**BEWARE. THERE IS A 'ALMOST RAPE SCENE' IN THIS STORY. **

**P.S. I do not own skip beat.**

**HAVE FUN**

* * *

Kyoko Mogami was a 17 year old astounding actress. As of late her career was booming. She was getting more and more offers ever since the premier of Dark Moon, So many in fact that she couldn't even accept them all.

Right now she was at the Duramayas getting ready for the premier party. She checked herself in the mirror and headed out the door. She was wearing a red dress, and black stilettos. The dress went to mid-thigh, with a small black belt, and had only one strap. It fit her curves perfectly and too anyone who saw her she would look quite sexy, but to Kyoko she just looked like a girl in a dress. Her shoes were slick looking, and open toed. The heels were five inches high, showing off her long slender legs even more then the dress.

She walked out of the small noodle shop she called her home and walked over to the car that President Lory had bought for her for her birthday. She had tried to refuse but she failed miserably. It was a sleek, shiny black Chevy Camaro with a Phantom Hidden Headlight Mesh Grille. She slid in and buckled up, put the key in the ignition and started up the car. She checked her wallet to make sure she had her driver's license-which she had gotten on her 16th birthday.

She drove down a few streets and took a couple turns and finally got to LME's main building. She showed the man by the front door her ID and walked into the large foyer. She skipped to the elevator and made her way to the tippy top floor where the party was being held.

She opened the door to the party room and waltzed on in. There were quite a bit of people. They were mingling, dancing, drinking, and just all around partying. She scanned the room for someone she knew and spotted Lory, the President of LME. He spotted her and approached her first. She smiled and politely waved to her boss, and friend.

"Ah, Miss Mogami, and how are we this fine evening?" The President asked with a smile on his face.

"I am feeling fine, how about you?" Kyoko asked.

"I am wonderful. And may I just say that every scene you did was intriguing, of course I expected nothing less."

"Thank you very much, sir." Kyoko said with a light tinge of pink spreading across her face. Now looking around the room she noticed that one person was not there. "Um Pres-"

She was interrupted when the president started to speak answering all her questions, "I really wish Ren could be here to celebrate with all of us."

"May I ask where he is?" Kyoko asked shyly.

"He said he wasn't feeling very well." Lory said, a bit sad.

"Oh." Was all Kyoko could manage. She didn't understand the feeling she was experiencing. It was almost like disappointment.

At that point Kijima had approached them both and started mindless chatter. Kyoko, who was still pondering her feelings, was only half heartedly listening. By the time she had snapped back to reality she was on the dance floor in Kijima's arms. They seemed to be slow dancing; Kyoko quickly took in the situation and started to dance the best she could.

After an hour of doing nothing she went to the drink table where she got some punch. Then she headed over to the snack table and ate a small cookie. All of a sudden something settled in that hadn't before, and she immediately started to panic.

'_Oh No! Tsuruga-san is sick, I wonder if he is okay. What if he doesn't eat? What if he forgets to change into his pajamas? What if he has a fever and no ice pack? _ _Does he have a cold, or maybe the flu? What if he can't come to work tomorrow? What if he out of medicine? Should I go check on him? Yes that would probably be best, knowing him that is.'_

* * *

Lory could only laugh as he saw the realization hit Kyoko's face. '_That's my girl.' _He put on his party face when he saw her coming towards him.

"President Lory, sir I am going to head out now."

Although he knew why, he decided to have a little fun; it was always fun to tease Kyoko the number 1 LoveMe girl. "Why are you leaving so early?"

"Well. Honestly I wanted t-to…to um check on…Tsuruga-san. Earlier you had said he was sick, and I guess I just realized it now." She looked down a bit sheepishly.

"Well I suppose its okay." Lory put on a fake pouty face and sighed.

"Thank you sir, I sincerely apologize for not being able to be here," Kyoko bowed deeply to her boss and took her leave.

She headed out the door to the elevator. She pressed the button that pointed down, and after a few minutes of waiting she stepped inside. After she passed a few floors the elevator stopped. To her surprise the one and only Jelly walked in.

"Kyoko dear how are you? Are you headed up to the party?"

"Actually no I am heading out."

"Well that's too bad. Anyway I must say you fantastic job on your make up."

At this Kyoko blushed. She was wearing some simple mascara, brown eyeliner, and dark brown eye shadow. For the finishing touch she put on some red lipstick.

"Thank you very much." Kyoko said a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Oh Kyoko there you go again with that cute little blush. You know some day a man will see that and won't be able to control himself." Kyoko blushed a deep red, while Jelly uncontrollably giggled.

"Well I will see you tomorrow." Kyoko gave the woman a small hug and headed out. As Kyoko exited the building she noticed-what you and I would call-a strange man, but Kyoko being Kyoko thought nothing of their past meetings. She remembered when she first saw him. At the time he seemed to only be looking at her (**Which he was**). But she didn't mind it, and ended up walking away. Then the second time she was at the mall with Kanae. They were shopping for clothes and he just happened to be in the women's clothing store. Again Kyoko thought it was just a merry coincidence, and of course thought nothing of it. This was the third time she had _seen_ him and she still wasn't thinking about it at all. But he did catch her eye once he started to move toward her. '_Maybe he parked next to me.'_ Kyoko thought warily now thinking that he might be some sort of pervert. She slowly sped up as he did the same, although he was a bit faster than her. Soon he had his hand over her mouth and was holding onto her very, very tight. Kyoko began to panic. She was confused and didn't know what to do at first. At first she was struggling but stopped when she realized it was no use. He eventually got her in his car. It was a black truck with a yellow stripe down the center. She was in the front with rope around her hands and a piece of duct tape over her mouth. She tried wetting the duct tape with her own spit, but her mouth was completely dry. Kyoko became more frightened as the minutes passed. Silent tears poured down her face as her life seemed to flash before her. She was lost scared and for the most part alone. The mysterious man pulled the truck into an alleyway where he parked. He got Kyoko out of the front seat and to his small apartment. He roughly ripped off the duct tape and undid her ties. He again grabbed her shoulders roughly and threw her on the couch.

"There is no escaping Kyoko-chan, my Kyoko-chan." The man's voice was rough and raspy, kind of like a smoker.

"What is happening?" Kyoko whispered with tears still streaming down her face.

"Kyoko I want you to be mine...FOREVER."

"No."

"I'm afraid that I won't take no for an answer." He moved closer to her small trembling figure. She was still seated on his yellow, hard, stained couch. Soon he was on top of her smirking. He lowered himself down and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue in her mouth. She gave a small scream and did the only thing she could think of, she bit him, hard. He pulled back and smacked her cheek…more tears.

"Now, now darling I need you to cooperate."

"Stop it, please." Kyoko begged through quiet sobs.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I know everything about you, and I would be your perfect match." He said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

Kyoko noticed that his legs were partly spread, taking-what looked like-her only way out she swung her leg up and kicked him in the crotch. He jumped up off of her and scowled. Taking this moment to escape she got off the couch and ran for the door. She fumbled with the door handle and finally got out. She dashed away from the dark alleyway and onto a heavily lit street. She looked around and tried to figure out where she was. As she turned around she saw Ren's apartment building. She ran all the way to his apartment and knocked on the door.

Ren opened the door and looked down to see a disheveled, crying Kyoko. Her makeup was running and her dress was even a little torn up. He immediately took her wrist, when he saw her flinch he let go.

"Kyoko, what happened what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Ts-Ts-Tsu-." Kyoko was crying so hard she could barely speak.

"Shh, its okay, everything will be alright." Ren pulled the young teen into a light embrace.

"Tsuruga-san, make it stop, help me." Kyoko pleaded, "It was awful, just awful."

Ren finally got her into his large apartment. He sat on the couch with Kyoko in his lap. He hugged her waist and rubbed comforting circles on her back. After a while he scooted Kyoko next to him and stood up.

"I'm going to get you some water, okay? Just relax and try to cool off." Kyoko only nodded in response.

After a few minutes Ren came back and handed Kyoko a small glass of cool water. She reached to take the glass but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Seeing this Ren pulled her into his lap once again. He lifted the glass to Kyoko's lips and gave her a little bit of water.

"Arigato, Tsuruga-san, I really appreciate all you are doing for me."

Ren smiled at Kyoko and said, "You're welcome Mogami-san, and just so you know you are never a bother. I would spend a eternity serving you." He bowed his head like a prince, which made Kyoko smile, but then she frowned.

"Tsuruga-san I could never bring myself to bother you for that long."

Hearing this Ren laughed, he smiled a bright smile and patted Kyoko on the head. "Mogami-san you would never be any trouble." Kyoko looked up at Ren with tears still running down her cheeks; she offered a small sad smile. Ren pulled Kyoko a little closer, as he did this he noticed two big blue bruises one on both her shoulders. Lightly touching her harmed shoulder he asked, "Mogami-san, may I ask what happened to you?"

"I tried so hard to get away, almost nothing worked." She sobbed.

"Calm down Mogami-san. If it hurts to much you don't have to tell me anything." Ren said smiling sympathetically.

"No I can do it. I don't want to make you take care of me and not know why you are doing it."

Kyoko then told him how she left the party early, and then saw the strange looking man outside of LME.

"Truth be told I left to…um," Kyoko looked up with her signature blush on, "I came to take care of you. I heard from President that you weren't feeling too well." She reached her small pale skinned hand up to Ren's forehead. She made a small frustrated noise. "What's wrong Mogami-san?"

"I can't tell if you have a fever or not, OH I know what to do." At this Kyoko shifted to her knees and places her forehead against Ren's. "Yup you most definitely have a fever; you should change and get into bed." Ren slowly stood hoping she would forget about dinner. _'Come on just a little further.' _He was almost to his room when, "Wait a minute! Have you eaten yet, Tsuruga-san?"

"Um, well," He ran his hand threw his hair nervously before answering, "No."

"Aha, I knew you would try to skip, to think I was about to put you to bed without eating."

Kyoko was trying desperately to not think about what happened that night, but as she was cooking the soup, her brain wandered away from reality. All the things he said, the looks he gave, filled with lust and hunger were downright terrifying. She couldn't help it when she started crying again. As her tears trailed down her face she didn't hear Ren come in. He walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms. She stiffened then-realizing it was only him-she relaxed a little bit.

"Do you want to talk about it some more, it may help a little bit?" He asked being careful not to pry, "We can go and lay down."

"Okay." She said through sobs. She turned the oven off and started towards Ren's room. Ren walk in quietly after her. He walked over to his dresser and picked out a pair of pajamas and one of his short sleeved dress shirts.

"Here why don't you get changed, it will be a lot more comfortable."

"Arigato."

"Its fine."

Ren showed her to the bathroom where she got changed. A few minutes later she came out; by this time Ren was already in bed. He patted the spot next to himself, motioning for her to come. She gave a small nod and walk over. When she got to the edge of the bed she realized just what was going on. She Kyoko Mogami was about to get in bed. With. A. Boy. No not a boy, a man, a wonderful man that was truly beautiful, that she lo-. 'Why would I be thinking like that?' First Kyoko paled then she got redder and redder.

"Comenesi."

"What's wrong Mogami-san?"

"It's just…just…well, um I-I-I CAN'T GET IN THE SAME BED WITH A MAN WHO I LO-." Kyoko stopped. She knew what these feelings were. They were the same feelings she had at the party, the same feelings she got when he was holding her. _'Its true I am in love with him. NO, I can't be he will reject me then my life will be ruined. NO IT'S NOT TRUE'_

Suddenly Ren got up and stood right in front of Kyoko. They were now toe to toe so Kyoko awkwardly stepped back a little.

"A man who you what Kyoko?" Ren asked, his eyes darkening in a-what one could only call-strange way. "Please tell me." When he spoke the last sentence it sounded as if he was longing for an answer.

"I couldn't say such things to my sempai." Kyoko looked away in embarrassment, avoiding all eye contact.

"Please, say it." Ren leaned down and hug her, stroking her back, "Please."

Kyoko swallowed before gathering all of her courage and saying, "T-t-the man I, um, the man I l-love."

Without a word Ren captured Kyoko's lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was filled with love and longing. The longing to be close to someone, the longing to be loved.

"Kyoko, you have to promise that you will never leave me." Ren said when he finally broke the kiss.

Kyoko could only nod, as she was still in a state of pure shock. Although when the shock subsided joy and happiness washed over her. She had finally found love.

"I love you Ren." Kyoko whispered.

"I love you, too." Ren said with a genuine smile on his face, "Do you think you can get in the bed now?"

Kyoko nodded with a tinge of pink plastered on her face.

"You one day I won't be able to hold back if you keep blushing like that."

With that the two climbed into bed, one very red faced, and the other grinning wildly. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren awoke to the sound of an alarm clock going off. As he stirred he remembered the events of last night. _'Please be real.' _ He thought as he turned to his right to see if the love of his life was actually there. As he pulled the covers down he saw a mess of orange-red hair. He couldn't help but smile, finally the love of his life was his. _'My Kyoko' _He thought as his eyes wondered her body. Her face was cute and a little round. Her waist was slim and soft to the touch. Looking at her sleeping figure he slowly began to lose control. He could see her pink bra through the white dress shirt. He could even see the outline of white panties. There was also a small drop of drool on the side of her cheek. He snapped, he climbed on top of her and straddled her. He slowly kissed the crook of her neck. Trailing upwards he kissed her cheek, and then hesitantly he kissed her lips. Unlike last night this time he savored the taste, and feel of her plump little lips. _'So good.' _Soon Ren found himself wanting more, but before he could do anything Kyoko began to cry. Her arms flailed about almost hitting Ren twice. He carefully woke her up. Kyoko's eyes fluttered open, and before he knew it Ren was lying on his back with Kyoko clinging to him for dear life.

"Shhh, it's alright it was only a dream." Ren whispered lovingly in her ear. Ren slowly tried to unravel himself from but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"Ren don't let go." Kyoko pleaded. Hearing this Ren kissed her head and relaxed underneath her. He rubbed comforting circles on her back. When she stopped shaking Ren knew it was time to get all the details on what really happened that night. "Kyoko…"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Kyoko I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Understanding what he meant she took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Well it all started when I left the large office building. I walked out and noticed the strange man. I had seen him before but… but I just," She was full on crying now, "I was so stupid."

"No you are not stupid Kyoko, you are just too nice. Just remember that you can't give everyone the benefit of the doubt, okay?"

"Alright," Kyoko said as she began to calm down again, "Well at first I didn't think anything of him. I only thought he was a regular pedestrian. The word stalker never even crossed my mind. So I walked over to where my car was parked, and before I knew it he was right next to me. I didn't even have time to scream. Awhile later he had me in his apart an-."

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!" Ren shouted, obviously furious.

"Nothing actually happened." Kyoko said as she gave him a sad smile.

Hearing this Ren grabbed Kyoko and quickly sat up. He held her in a tight embrace before Kyoko spoke up, "Ano, Ren what's wrong?"

"I'm happy." He whispered, "I'm happy nothing actually happened. I'm happy my girlfriend is safe."

As he finished his last sentence Kyoko buried her face in his chest and blushed. "Kyoko-chan, if anyone ever touches you again, tell me so I can kill them."

"U-um O-okay." Kyoko answered half heartedly as she was still thinking about what he had said only minutes earlier.

"You know what we need to do now, don't you Kyoko?"

"Wait, you don't mean?" Kyoko looked up at Ren, her blushed replaced with a pale face with a horrified look on her face. Ren looked down with a serious face and nodded.

"Do we have to go now?" Kyoko asked shaking, not in sorrow, but in fear.

"It would be best to get it over with."

"Well I-I guess I'll go make something to eat." Kyoko said as she wiggled out of his grasp and stood up.

She walked into to the kitchen and started making breakfast. _'how can he survive with little to no food in the house? Ooh lettuce, I guess I can just make a small salad.'_

When she finished her small task she walked over to the dining table where she found an already dressed Ren.

"What'd you make?"

"Just a small salad."

"I laid out your clothes; once you get dressed we can leave."

"Oh okay." Kyoko gave a scared yet determined smile. She knew that the president was NOT going to be happy, not at all.


End file.
